


By Your Side

by AndreyaWinchester



Series: FFXV Rarepair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV rarepairs week, M/M, Marriage, Vows, cute gay boys, how do you wedding?, i love these boys, rarepair, rarepair week 2017, younger clarus, younger regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: It was a moment shared between the two of them alone. There was no priest, no aisle, no family to come and watch, no flowers or bells or decorations. Nothing that came with a normal wedding. No, none of that because this wasn’t allowed. This wasn’t official. But neither of them cared in the slightest.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super busy with work, so all of these will be out of order and late, I'm sorry guys 

It was a moment shared between the two of them alone. There was no priest, no aisle, no family to come and watch, no flowers or bells or decorations. Nothing that came with a normal wedding. No, none of that because this wasn’t allowed. This wasn’t official. But neither of them cared in the slightest.

 

In the gardens, it was just the Prince and his shield. Regis would become King soon enough, and he’d have to find someone to wed and produce an heir with. He was 24, the time was approaching for him to take his rule, with his own father recently deceased. Yet that wasn’t what he wanted at all. No, he was happy with his shield, Clarus Amicitia. He and Clarus had been seeing each other since their teenage years. They were inseparable, always at each others sides.

 

“Sucks it has to be this way,” Clarus murmured, hand brushing Regis’ lightly. Regis didn’t even hesitate to grip it, giving it a light squeeze. 

 

“Yeah...But what can we do? We were born into lives of duty, we have jobs to do. At least you’ll be by my side.” the brunette said with a smile. Clarus laughed, nodding.

 

“Forever and always until the end, my King.” Clarus hummed with a soft bow, and Regis slapped him across the chest lightly.

 

“I’m not the king yet, enough of that.” he murmured.They walked through the gardens as they spoke, fingers intertwined between them. Regis had assured no one would enter the gardens, posting guards at the entrances. He requested time to think, and of course it was only his shields duty to follow him wherever he went. So Clarus joined, naturally.

 

Regis shoved his free hand into his pocket, fiddling with two items within it. He felt nervous. He really shouldn’t. 

 

Clarus smiled, noting his nerves. He leaned down to press and kiss to the others temple, and Regis sighed, smiling slightly.

 

“You know, you don’t have to,”

 

“I want to....” the Prince quickly interjected. “I just. I’m nervous. I dunno why, it’s just you,” he murmured. Clarus dropped his hand and slung an arm around Regis’ shoulder instead, pulling him to his side and kissing the top of his head. 

 

“I dunno whether to be offended or honored by that statement,”

 

“Perhaps both.” they laughed, and Regis sighed. He closed his fist around the items in his pocket and walked with the other to an archway of roses parting off one section of the garden to the next. 

 

Stopping under the arch, he removed his fist from his pocket, stepping back from the other and turning to face his shield. 

 

“Clarus Amicitia,” he began, looking up into those fiery eyes.

 

“Regus Lucis Caelum,” Clarus said, and his smile was soft, his eyes warm and soothing. This was a side of the shield only Regis ever got to see, and it made his chest well up, made him feel warm. 

 

“With these rings I bond us together. Although not officially, in our minds we are wed. We will have something we will never have to ourselves.” he unclenched his fit, revealing the two rings. Two shining silver bands. He glanced down at the, then back to Clarus.

 

“I vow myself to you, aside from my duty to produce an heir. I will stand by you, just as you stand by me as your duty. I will love you through sickness and health, through peace and war. My love for you will never falter, and i swear myself to you wholly. Eh, again, aside from my duty to produce an heir,” Clarus chuckled at Regis’ nervousness, and reached out to grab his free hand.

 

“I know, Reggie. Stop being so nervous. Like you said, it’s just me.” he said, and there was that smirk. Regis smiled.

 

“Right.” he took a deep breath before continuing. “Although we cannot legally wed due to my duty as King, I wish to give myself to you in the same regard. So I stand here now with you to declare you as my Husband,” his heart fluttered as the word left his throat. This was happening. “And to declare myself as yours. Please take this ring as a symbol of our marriage.” he dropped the others hand to lift his left hand, slowly slipping the silver and onto the others ring finger. 

 

Clarus smirk faded back to that warm smile and he grabbed the second ring from the other, looking down at his prince. 

 

“And I take this ring to devote myself to you both in duty and in wedlock as your husband.  I vow myself to you in every sense, aside my duty to produce an heir as well. I will stand by your side through it all, and not only because it is my duty, but because of my love for you.” he said, warm grey eyes meeting matching hues. Regis looked like he was about to cry. Clarus chuckled a bit. 

 

“Don’t go cryin on me now, highness.” he said, grabbing the other’s hand, holding the ring in the opposite. “I vow to love you every night, every morning, every evening. Every second i breathe i will love you. I will not only shield you, i will guide you, i will stand with you, be one with you. And ah, you know I’m not really good at these sappy things, Reggie.” he murmured, face tinging a light shade of pink. 

 

Regis laughed, and shook his head. “Then with these rings, I declare us husband and Husband, until death do us part. We give each other to one another wholly, aside from our duties.” Regis smiled as Clarus slid the ring onto his left ring finger. 

 

“And now, for the best part.” Clarus grinned, and Regis only had a second to take in what the other meant as he grabbed him around the waist, spun them and dipped Regis, leaning in to place a deep kiss onto his mouth.

 

The only sound that left the Prince’s mouth was a soft, startled gasp before he wrapped his arms around his shields neck, allowing it to tangle lightly in the long hair at the base of the others neck.

 

After several moments passed, they pulled apart, standing up straight. Clarus’ hair was rather messy from Regis’ hands carding through it, and both their lips were kiss swollen. They looked at each other, warm smiles and welcoming eyes.

 

“I believe we forgot to say ‘I do’, first.” Regis mentioned and Clarus laughed.

 

“I do, and I do some more,” Clarus said, swooping in to steal kiss after kiss from his husband. It sent a warmth through him to think that they were husbands, although not legally. 

 

Once more they pulled apart, and Regis reached out to grab the others hands in his own, looking up at the brunette.

 

“I love you, Clarus.”

 

“And I love you, Regis.”


End file.
